


Fault

by stripteas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Butt Plugs, Clubbing, Come Eating, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Gendered terminology for genitalia, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ollie's bday 2020, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suggestive clothing, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, bratty sub felix, check notes for more information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripteas/pseuds/stripteas
Summary: Sylvain and Felix go out clubbing. Felix is a provoking little shit and gets to pay for riling Sylvain up.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92
Collections: Oliver’s birthday zine





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliver__Niko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/gifts).



> Written for Ollie's (twitter [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/nikobynight)) birthday zine and prolonged for the pleasure of us all ;D (but esp Oliver's)
> 
> ALSO HE EVEN MADE ART OF THIS??? PLS CHECK IT OUT [HERE](https://twitter.com/nikobynight/status/1280903639230558208?s=20)
> 
>  **TERMINOLOGY**  
>  Note that this fic contains the following words regarding Felix’s genitalia: clit, lips, entrance, hole  
> I hope to have pointed them all out and that you have the opportunity to turn back now if any of these make you uncomfortable

It was all Felix’s fault. He knew what he was getting himself into when he provoked Sylvain like that. Why would Sylvain be the one to blame if Felix hadn’t expected to suffer the consequences of his own doing? And oh, would he suffer.

It had all begun earlier that night, when Felix had had the audacity to pair his thigh high boots with those booty shorts that hugged his ass oh so nicely. Not only that, but he even dared to wear a black crop top and that golden choker Hilda had gifted him.

Absolutely sinful.

Once they arrived at the club Felix had skipped his first drink in favour of dragging Annette to dance. Yes, _Felix_ _dragging Annette_. Not the other way around. Sylvain hadn’t given much thought to it, happy to enjoy the view and indulging on the whiskey amber his boyfriend had left behind.

Felix wasn’t the best dancer in their friend group, nor was he the most enthusiastic when going clubbing, but once he stepped onto the dance floor he would not hold back. His movements were fluid, his steps calculated, he made dancing on high heels look so easy when in reality most people would look like newborn deer in comparison. Every now and then he’d glance at Sylvain with that sharp gaze – only accentuated by the eyeliner he’d put on for tonight – as if to say “I dare you to take your eyes off me.”

Sylvain would never even if he could.

He expected Felix to follow suit when Annette came back to the table for a break, but instead his boyfriend barely spared him a glance before taking Dorothea’s hand and pulling him along to dance.

The night progressed like that, with Felix taunting Sylvain, avoiding his advances and dancing with their friends instead. The little shit didn’t give him peace, constantly taking advantage of the situation to show off his body, knowing full well that Sylvain’s eyes were fixed on him. At some point he even dared to give Sylvain the most devilish grin while dipping down, his back to Ashe and his top riding up when it caught under his friend’s fingers.

Sylvain couldn’t stop his imagination from running. Felix would look oh so pretty with his hands over his head like that, his torso bared for Sylvain to taste, to mark, his thighs like pillows around Sylvain’s hips.

It was a blessed sort of hell, a vicious game of cat and mouse, but Sylvain intended to win, even if it meant enduring every dirty trick Felix threw at him.

And win he did, as he had Felix pinned against their front door as soon as they managed to get inside.

“You bastard,” Sylvain said before biting the space under Felix’s choker, eliciting a whimper from the latter and having him lightly grind against Sylvain’s thigh, “You pretty, devilish thing.”

Felix tried to push against him, but Sylvain reacted in time to seize his wrist and hold them against the door. He pushed his leg further between Felix’s to ensure he wouldn’t move.

“Tell me, did you have fun torturing me? Playing the town bicycle and leaving me out?”

Sylvain’s breath was hot against his ear, yet Felix shivered at the words as if they were gelid.

“I want an answer.”

Felix chuckled. He loved when Sylvain got into his role without being explicitly asked to. What he loved more, though, was to raise the stakes and rile Sylvain up until he snapped.

The laughter got cut into a gasp when Sylvain yanked Felix’s head back by the ponytail.

“Yes! Yes, I loved every minute of it,” Felix’s voice was choked in this position, “You should have seen yourself, all hot and bothered. Pathethi—  _ ah!” _

He didn’t get to finish the sentence that Sylvain pressed harder against his crotch. Felix ground against him by reflex, chasing any hint of relief.

“Watch your fucking mouth,” Sylvain all but hissed.

Two words.

“ _ Make me.” _

Two words and there he was, the Sylvain Felix wanted – no,  _ needed _ – now. It was as if the warmth of those chocolate eyes vanished with the mere flip of a switch. This was one of Felix’s favourite moments, when Sylvain became hard-edged and ruthless.

Felix was writhing already, and it took Sylvain only one look to achieve that. The thought of how much power the redhead had over him made Felix lightheaded. Clearly the blood was currently rushing from his brain to a much more needed area.

The eye contact was soon broken, with Sylvain lunging for Felix’s lips, hungry in his sucking and biting, licking into the mouth which Felix had been so pliant in opening.

A moment and Felix was unceremoniously thrown onto their bed. Sylvain didn’t follow him down, but instead loomed over him, placing a warm hand on Felix’s cheek.

“You want this, right?”

Felix answered by nodding and nuzzling Sylvain’s hand before remembering that he had to use his words.

“Yes,” he kissed Sylvain’s palm, even letting his lips ghost over the thumb and whispering the softest “please” before sucking on it. He knew it would make his boyfriend lose his mind, even though Sylvain tried to hide the tiny smile it elicited.

“So you know manners after all.” he pulled at Felix from the ankles and manhandled him so as to have his legs hanging on the edge, “That only means a more severe punishment is in order. After all, you knew better than to misbehave.”

And with that Sylvain unzipped Felix’s pants and slowly brought them off. He was grateful Felix had chosen booty shorts, as the near-absence of pant legs allowed him to undress his boyfriend without removing the leather boots he had grown so fond of.

“Look at you, already so wet for me,” Sylvain chuckled as he ran one finger between Felix’s lips. Felix hissed. Sylvain ignored his evident need of contact there and instead took each buttock in his hand, squeezed them, parted them to take a better look at Felix’s ass and…

“No wonder you were such a slut today,” Sylvain pulled at the little handle protruding from Felix’s hole and the younger man could do nothing but let out a long, breathy moan, “you must’ve felt like a cat in heat with this in you. You’ve made yourself so pretty for me, making my job here easier too. You’re so thoughtful, my dear.”

He went and rummaged through the nightstand for the bottle of lube and a condom. When he got back, he slowly removed the plug, relishing in the whimpers coming from his boyfriend's mouth. If this was how Felix acted for a mere toy, Sylvain could only imagine how he would act when wrapped around his cock.

Sylvain opened the lube and spread a generous amount over his fingers before inserting two of them in without much of a ceremony. Although Felix was already well-stretched the unexpected sensation made him yelp.

Two fingers was nowhere near enough, though. Sylvain’s touch was nothing short of amazing but it only stalled Felix’s need more than satisfied it, like scratching around an itchy spot instead of over it.

“So eager… You think you can last two rounds for me?” Sylvain still probed at Felix’s insides while he bent to give Felix a gentle peck on the lips, “Letting me fuck all of your holes before having you come? Could you do that for me, kitten?”

He added a third finger and Felix answered with a gasp, eyes sealed shut and nodding profusely.

“Yes, sir!”

Sylvain continued pumping into Felix, reminiscing in the way Felix relaxed ever more with each thrust, allowing all those pretty sounds to come out of his mouth unguarded as his hole stretched. It had taken Felix so long to learn to let go, even to just open up to Sylvain about wanting to try our being dominated; Sylvain was so proud of him for showing improvement.

”Good boy. Look at me.”

Felix’s eyes shone with devotion.  _ Take me, _ they said,  _ make me yours. _ The despair in it only grew when Sylvain pulled his fingers out and got off him.

“On your knees. Hands on the headboard.”

Felix obeyed. He had the urge to look over his shoulder as he felt the sound of the condom package being opened, but kept his eyes on the wall in front of him instead, knowing the consequences to not following orders.

He started at the touch of Sylvain’s hands on his inner thighs, even though it was expected. He widened the space between his legs as instructed. Sylvain then proceeded to run his fingers tantalisingly slowly up his thighs, circling over the hipbones before moving to the front. Felix’s heart fluttered as those fingers crawled under his shirt, inching ever closer to his nipples only to...

Only to completely avoid them.

Felix let out a whine in frustration, to which Sylvain only chuckled.

“Did you think I wouldn’t make you pay for real? You underestimate me.”

Felix raised his arms to help Sylvain with slipping the shirt off, except that Sylvain didn’t take it all the way and used it to bind Felix’s wrists behind his back instead. He could do nothing but lean back on Sylvain’s chest like this, left to his boyfriend’s mercy.

Sylvain shifted closer and Felix felt him hot and hard against his lower back. His breath too was hot on Felix’s cheek as he whispered. 

“I need a colour from you, darling.”

“Green.”

Sylvain responded with a kiss on his cheek, then another on his jaw, and before Felix could process it Sylvain was pressing into him in time with each suck and bite on Felix’s skin.

“You thought you were so smug back at the club. I’m gonna make you feel exactly as I did.” Sylvain moved one hand to Felix’s clit as he spoke, giving it the lightest stroke with the pad of his finger, “Make you beg for me to finish you.”

Sylvain went slow, agonisingly so. Felix tried to push against him and meet him halfway, but Sylvain wouldn’t let him take any deeper than the head. If only Felix had had his hands on the headboard he could have more control on their movements, but Sylvain had apparently thought about every single detail when he tied Felix up.

“So good for me. So hot and tight.” Sylvain allowed him more inches with each thrust, struggling to keep his voice steady. Felix noticed the crack in his metaphorical armour and squeezed on him.

“Ah, you bratty fuck,” Sylvain gasped and tightened his grip on Felix with one hand right underneath the choker and the other circling the waist. Felix shouted at the feeling of Sylvain suddenly burying himself to hilt.

“This is what you wanted, no? You whore,” Sylvain hissed and picked up pace, thrusting as deep as he could before pulling out almost completely, “You impatient little shit.”

It didn’t take long before Felix was reduced to a slack-jawed mess, crying with each thrust, babbling requests for Sylvain to take him deeper, to touch him, but Sylvain didn’t oblige. He only squeezed tighter, keeping Felix in his spot, helpless and unable to do anything but scream.

“Pull another sneaky trick on me and you’ll pay for it. Understood?” he pulled Felix’s head back by the hair, his grip on the waist so tight that Felix expected it to bruise by the next day. Upon not hearing an answer Sylvain pulled harder.

“Yes! Yes, yes,  _ yes. _ I’ll be good. I’ll be a good boy for you. I’ll be your little cum slut, I promise. I take your cock so well, see? Just  _ please, fill me up! _ “

Sylvain huffed and licked a trail along Felix’s jaw. He tasted salty and musky, his makeup was smudged and tears were welling up at the corners of his eyes. His whole face was red, and the blush spread to his chest, sign that he was close. He couldn’t come before Sylvain.

“Not yet, kitten,” Sylvain whispered. He felt his orgasm nearing, the tell-tale pressure growing. Still a few thrusts and...

He bit down on Felix’s nape to muffle his own moans, accidentally falling over Felix as he rutted against his ass, the last few thrusts erratic before he buried himself as deep as he could and came with a shout.

Sylvain didn’t allow himself to linger more than necessary. As soon as he picked up his breath he pulled out and turned Felix onto his back. Ignoring his boyfriend’s complaints at the loss, he took his time discarding the condom.

“No, no, baby, come back!” Felix was sobbing, struggling against his restraints and desperately trying to achieve any friction by rubbing his thighs together, “Please, I want your cum in me. Fuck me so hard I’ll forget how to be a bad boy!”

Sylvain eyed him and it was enough to shut Felix up. His red locks were sticking to a sweaty forehead, his full-body blush slowly easing; despite visibly needing time to recover, his half-lidded eyes were boring into Felix as if he was prey, Sylvain but a jaguar ready to leap at him.

Much like a jaguar too, Sylvain crawled back onto the bed to tower over Felix, staring into him as he pushed Felix’s legs open and bent to kiss his inner thighs. Even now as he looked away writhing Felix could feel that stare pinning him to his spot and burning into his skin.

Sylvain’s touch wasn’t light anymore. He was hungry, biting into the soft flesh of Felix’s legs, sucking bruises on his hips and trailing up, up.

Felix’s moan was the pure definition of shameful as Sylvain’s mouth finally seized Felix’s nipple. One of Sylvain’s hands came up to fondle with Felix’s other pec, running teasing circles around before allowing itself to brush over the sensitive bud. Felix didn’t even know what he was doing. It was as if he had lost total control over his body and it was acting on its own, wrapping his legs around Sylvain’s middle and forcing his body closer while shaking so much that it was near impossible for Sylvain to keep on licking him.

“Stay. Put.” Sylvain growled against Felix’s chest as his hands came up to still the other man’s shoulders. Felix could swear he shrunk three sizes only by hearing that tone. How could he stop shivering when that voice and that talented mouth of Sylvain’s shook Felix to his very core?

Sylvain didn’t give him time to come up with an answer before running a hand back down Felix’s body to his, catching his own half-erection and stroking it lazily, even slapping it against Felix’s crotch and coercing him to let out a series of little moans as it his his clit.

Sylvain but positioned himself on his knees in front of Felix’s entrance and pushed. The unexpected feeling of being filled again overwhelmed Felix, the mixture of incredible pleasure and pressure on his insides causing his breath to come out heavy and quick.

“Remember our rules?” Sylvain's voice was the tiniest bit softer, but his touch was still hard as he pulled Felix’s head back by the hair.

Felix felt feverish as he uttered the words: “I won’t come.”

“You better not to,” was Sylvain’s only response before picking up a merciless pace and ramming into the place that he knew made Felix’s toes curl and his breath catch in his throat.

Sylvain had already come so recently, but the stimulation along with the sight of a helpless Felix just pleading for release made sure he’d be able to go another round. He all but tumbled onto his lover, wrapping his arms around Felix’s back and pulling onto his shoulders to thrust deeper, mouthing at whatever inch of skin he could reach.

“Don’t wanna let you go,” Sylvain stuttered in between thrusts, “What if I stayed inside you? Inside my pretty cocksleeve?”

“No!” Felix was raving at this point, shaking his head right and left, “Fill… Come…”

Sylvain chuckled at the incoherent babbling. It was so cute to look at Felix in such moments, so vulnerable and pliant, ready to do anything to find release. Sylvain felt a rush of pride as the sight of it, knowing he and he only was able to reduce Felix to this babbling mess.

“Close…” Sylvain could barely get a word out himself. He pressed his lips against Felix’s temple before focusing on thrusting even faster.

He probably wouldn’t have needed to, but as he released he went to stroke at Felix’s crotch. Something hard and pointy dug into Sylvain’s lower back as Felix’s shudders increased, and he remembered that Felix’s was still wearing his heels.

“I- I’m so clo—  _ ah, Sylvain! _ ” and with that a full-body shudder took over him, his back arching from the bed and his chest flush against Sylvain’s. His skin was almost unbearably hot, and the way he pulsed inside almost hurt Sylvain with overstimulation, but felt so good.

Sylvain pulled his fingers from in between them, licking the spent on them. This time he pulled out ever so gently, watching as his cum flowed out of Felix’s red and swollen entrance.

He bent down to lick it all off.

“Ahn!” Felix bit on his lip to restrain another moan as Sylvain lapped up at him, tasting himself and Felix with each swipe of his tongue. He took his time and even made it a priority to suck on his lover’s clit to ensure it was clean. Sylvain didn’t get it at all why Felix shaked and lamented as he did so. Didn’t he know Sylvain disliked leaving things untidy?

And oh, what a tragedy that Felix managed to come again! Sylvain got his tongue to work to clean a second time.

After being satisfied with his work, he finally rose above Felix to kiss him.

“That was for being impatient.” He pulled his best shit-eating grin, to which Felix only answered with a soft smile.

Felix had clung to Sylvain all the way to the shower and back, not caring even when his hair damped his boyfriend’s shirt. Not that Sylvain minded, he only relished in that affection.

“You did so good, kitten. I’m proud of you,” he whispered against Felix’s forehead, “You’re so precious to me, you know?”

He nudged Felix, who only half-nodded, half-nuzzled Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain huffed softly at that adorable display. Sylvain wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you, Felix. Goodnight.” And with that he kissed Felix’s nose and lay his head back onto the pillow.

Felix must have had still a little energy in him, as he grumbled something in an adorable manner before pulling Sylvain into a proper kiss on the mouth.

“Love you,” he mumbled before falling back to the position he was in before.

It was all Felix’s fault. It had been since the very beginning. Sylvain didn’t know what he was getting himself into when Felix decided to fall in love with him. He hadn’t expected to end up sharing a bed, a life, every little secret, every insecurity, every achievement and every new experience. But oh, did he love it.

**Author's Note:**

> So you reached the end, huh?  
> Please, leave kudos and comments to tell me how you liked it!  
> Twitter post to this fic is [ here](https://twitter.com/stripteas13/status/1281114798210658305?s=21) in case you want to share it with some friends ;D  
> Follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/stripteas13) for fe3h thirst


End file.
